


The Witcher Wolf Fanart

by Serazimei



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wolf!Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: This is kinda a GiftArt for im_fairly_witty, featuring one of the last scenes of the first part of their ficThe Witcher Wolf.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 367
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	The Witcher Wolf Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Witcher Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551325) by [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty). 



> I could never quite get this scene out of my head since I read it, so I just had to draw it.  
> It's probably not the usual content here, but as I made it for a fanfic I feel like this is the right place to post it  
> and link to the source that started this madness XD

****  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more Witcher Fanart from me you'll find me on tumblr @seralyra


End file.
